


rock paper scissors

by bravenclawesome



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the neighbours are having really loud sex, and neither Merlin nor Arthur want to go upstairs to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rock paper scissors

**Author's Note:**

> written for anonymous who requested prompt 38 on [this list](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131565939615/101-fluffy-prompts).

“Are we really going to do this?”

“Yes,” Merlin insisted, his fist out in front of him. “Come on, rock paper scissors.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Our neighbours aren’t that scary. All you have to do is go upstairs and tell them to keep the noise down.”

Upstairs, loud rap music was blaring, but it only barely masked the sighs and moans of two people who were very obviously going at it.

“If it’s so easy, then why don’t you do it?” Merlin challenged.

Arthur couldn’t think of a reply to that, so he stuck out his hand as well with a sigh.

“Rock, paper,  _scissors_.”

Arthur’s fingers made a scissoring motion between Merlin’s, snipping up his ‘paper’ as easily as a hot knife through butter.

“Two out of three?” Merlin suggested weakly. Upstairs, the bass dropped just as one of their neighbours let out a particularly loud moan. Both men winced, then blushed.

“You should have made that clear before we started this round,” Arthur complained. “But fine. I’m still going to beat you, though.”

They tried again.

“Rock, paper,  _scissors_.”

Merlin wrapped his open palm around Arthur’s fist. “Ha!” he said triumphantly.

“We’ve still got one more round,” Arthur warned him. “You could still lose.”

“Or win.”

Arthur sighed. 

“Rock, paper,  _scissors_.”

Both of them stared at their closed fists; it was a tie. Arthur was about to start a new round, but was then dragged by the arm towards the front door. “You’re coming with me,” said Merlin. “I refuse to go on my own, and if I happen to walk in on them, you’ll never let me live it down.”

Arthur made to protest, but realised Merlin had a point. “Oh my god,  _fine,”_ he said, and let himself be dragged up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog this on [Tumblr](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131590105802/about-the-fluffly-prompts-would-you-please-write)!


End file.
